


There's A Burning In Your Heart

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And now, now, things are complicated and irreversible and he doesn't know how to act.</i>
</p><p>Arthur has feelings for Merlin, but it all goes to hell when Morgana comes into the picture. Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Burning In Your Heart

He exhales, all of the words caught in his throat untangling and dissipating, slowly.  And if he didn't know any better, he'd think time stood still in that moment.  

Merlin looks at him with those wide eyes and sharp cheekbones, and he takes a breath.  He's smiling, his dark hair curled over his ears and Arthur thinks that maybe he's asked a question, he can't remember.  So he tries to swallow the things that seem to be lodged in his throat, in his lungs.  If they were just words, maybe he could say them, maybe he could finally finally get them out.  But the things in his throat are more complicated than words.  They are _intent_.

_You okay, Arthur?_ He hears the question now and he turns, puts on his best cocky smile and sinks into it, feels all of his weight and muscles work into that action.  ' _Course, mate_ , he says with one breath and then two.  Merlin rolls his eyes and kicks him lightly on the shin, shoving his hands into his pockets.  

Arthur tries to think about how it was _before_ , tries to remember how to _act_.  But the thing is, _now_ , now that he sees how angular his face is and how is hair is like feathers and how he just wants to touch him _all the time_ , now he can't let that go, he can't _remember_.  He can't remember what it was like not to be completely consumed by Merlin.

Sometimes he thinks it happened all at once, like one day things were suddenly _different_.  But he knows, he _knows_ , that it was slower than that, agonizingly slow.  Because isn't it always, when you find yourself looking at your best friend that way?  It's never an A to B sort of event.  There are all kinds of stops in between.  He just didn't realize that's what they were at the time.  And now, _now_ , things are complicated and irreversible and he doesn't know how to _act_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Morgana was an accident.  

When he thinks back on it, Morgana was never supposed to be there, she was never supposed to quit her job, and she was never ever supposed to move into his flat with tear stained cheeks and a look that told him he could never refuse her.

But fate is a fucking bastard like that and so his sister became a pretty normal staple in his life that summer.  It's not that he didn't love Morgana; he would have died for her, he was sure of that, and in a way sometimes it felt like he did.  He loved her fiercely in a way that sometimes he didn't understand and didn't want to.

Morgana was like a firestorm, all dangerous and fascinating.  Destructive, but with a heart that _burned_.

But when Merlin was in the same room with her, something happened.  She seemed to simmer, something in her would calm, like he was centering her.  And he saw it in Merlin too, like they were exchanging souls.  

And it tore at him, the knife twisting in his chest.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He shouldn't have been surprised when he found them half naked against the couch, Morgana moaning in Merlin's ear.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Part of him wants them to have this.  If he can't, he wants it to be them.  But he _doesn't_.  He wants to rip their fucking heads off.  But he doesn't.  He doesn't know how to _feel_ anymore. And, so he returns to the flat with anger and something else flaring in his throat.

It's dark but he doesn't bother turning on the lights, content in stumbling towards his bed.  

Something shoves him against the wall in the hallway.  It's Morgana, her lean limbs searching his body, outstretching his arms.  Her lips push against his and he bites them, angry and bitter.  She moans into his mouth, crushing her entire body against his.  And he kisses her with everything that has built up inside of him.  She rolls her hips against him and he pivots his body, effectively shoving her up against the wall.  He bites into her neck, sucking the skin until all he can taste is her.  She trails her hands down the front of his jeans, just hovering over him, teasing him.  

_You know_ , she says, her breath against his ear, _he wants you too._  His breath catches in his throat, and he can feel her smiling against his skin.   _Think of us tonight, brother_.  He shoves her against the wall in retort.  She laughs, throaty, in his ear.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He's not sure how it happened.

How it ended up like this.

With Merlin's lips against his, with his leg between both of his, _pressing_ until he can't stand it anymore.  

With Morgana's naked breasts against his back, with her hands trailing his hair and over the curvature of Merlin's spine.

But what he does know, is that here between their fire, he can _breathe_.

**Author's Note:**

> move along, nothing to see here.


End file.
